Melon Bread
by Sarkura
Summary: When a piece of melon bread is the subject, both Toshiro and Halibel will fight to name and shame. Unless, of course...


Accepted 'That Crazy Guy' challenge.

Melon bread

Hisugaya Toshiro was the 10th captain of Soul Society. He could not had seen it came- in splits of seconds he was down. Soared, plummeted to the ground from the brilliant blue sky like a shot down bird of pray. Toshiro landed in a heap with a loud dull thud. His blue-green tone eyes closed and he slipped into the abyss.

While our dear short silver haired captain was out cold, Unohana Retsu (4th captain of Soul Society) came to the rescue. Despite the fact that Tia Halibel, Espada Tres: Espada of sacrifice, was an enemy her wounds had been treated anyway.

The big question: So, what does this information have to do with melon bread?

Toshiro's eyes fluttered opened which revealed his strange mix colour eyes that glowed softly. He tried to sit up from the bed he laid in and winched. His arm was bandaged heavily and he sighed in relief when he saw it was still attached to his body.

Halibel received a human fatal wound, but because she had extreme body healing features and had help she did not die from the wound.

Everyone ate a flavored bread to replenish their spiritual energy. Toshiro and Tia were no exception and was in fact next to each other in line for ordering bread. A scared looking male soul reaper stood nerves as he took the order from Tia.

"Um... would-would you-you like to o-order any-anything?" He muttered shuttering.

"..." She didn't answer.

"There's melon bread, peach bread, cheese bread and egg yolk bread." Toushiro read out loud the menu, slightly annoyed by how pathetic the Soul Reaper in font of him was.

"Melon bread." Tia said with smooth calmness.

The lower rank jotted it down into his pad with a pen he got from the living world. He looked up to the 10th captain.

"What would you like Captain Hisugaya?"

"I'll have Melon bread. Can I have tea to drink? I'm thirsty." He replied with a mono tone.

"I'll be right back." The nameless soul reaper ran, eager to get the order over and done with.

A few minutes of silence passed. The two wasn't happy with sharing a room, but neither couldn't argue their way out. Tia was not trusted (simply because she was the enemy), Toushiro was a captain and wasn't knocked unconscious. Both could see the fight clearly from the large window. More minutes passed and the soul reaper came back with another nervous smile as he peered quietly into the room.

"There'sonlyoneleft." He muttered briskly.

"Could you repeat that?" Hisugaya asked genuinely confused.

Being a coward that the lower rank was, he threw the melon bread cased with plastic at Halibel and fled. A note was attached. Tia looked at the melon bread sceptically and Hisugaya was beyond vexed. The note read: Only Melon Bread LEFT.

Both minds had one motive. That motive was to eat all the melon bread and make the other suffer...

The food battle commenced.

Toushiro speedily got his feat and lunged for the bread. Halibel unable to move about freely on her toes, shoot her arm out of reach from Toushiro's epic dive. He missed and landed on her thighs.

"Tia Halibel, one. Hisugaya Toushiro, zero." Halibel muttered amused, it had clearly been loud enough for Toushiro to hear.

"Why you!"

The two had obviously forgotten where they were, because the door slid quietly but quickly open.

"Silence! You are in the-" Captain Unohana had a shocked look on her face.

Toushiro was pinning Halibel down, trying to prey the melon bread from her hands. A false look of innocence switch on Captain Unohana's face.

"Captain Hisugaya... Tia Halibel..." Said two victims froze stiffly. "Share- or else, I refuse to guarantee your well being. Also, Captain Hisugaya, I never though you would lose so much control by puberty. Don't make too much noise. Have fun~" She said.

An eerie dark atmosphere slowly crape it's way and made the hospital ward room dropped a few degrees below zero, after the scary Captain disappeared behind the closed door and down the light hall way of doom.

The two had blank looks on their faces. If there was one they knew, something was going to happen and it was not going to be pretty. Instead they did as they were told. Toushiro got off Halibel and Halibel tore the bread in half. One or her and one for him. Toshiro sat back down on his bed.

Halibel looked over at the short Captain Toushiro. "She's scary."

He replied nodding, "I agree..." a sudden look of annoyance flared dangerously in Toshiro's eyes. "That wimpy Soul Reaper didn't get me, my god damn TEA!"

* * *

Author Note

Disclaimer: Sarkura doesn't own Bleach.

This little one shot was rewritten kind of since I- well, I haven't done justice to this one shot. Reviews are deeply appreciated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
